Drainage systems, including drainage and other trenches of various sizes and shapes, are desirable for numerous applications. For example, manufacturing facilities typically require drainage systems which include trenches formed in the building floors to collect, remove and/or recycle excess water or other liquids. In addition, numerous outdoor industrial and commercial sites, such as large parking lots and airports, require drainage systems, including trenches, to collect and direct rainwater and other liquids to underground storm sewers to prevent flooding and to decrease run-off.
Drainage systems are generally formed by placing and securing a number of precast drainage channel sections in a ditch which has previously been formed in the ground. Typically, the drainage channel sections are formed from precast polymer/concrete or polymer/aggregate sections. A hardenable composition, such as cement, concrete or the like, is then poured around the drainage channel sections and is allowed to set.
In addition, drainage systems also typically include various conduits, collection basins, and the like which are connected to the drainage channels at outlets formed therein. The outlets may be formed on the side, end, or bottom of the drainage channel. Since the components of a drainage system can be spaced apart in the field, the components can be interconnected by pipes, such as PVC pipes, such that the components are in fluid communication. In order to facilitate this interconnection, a protruding length of pipe (i.e., a pipe stub) typically extends outwardly from a drainage channel section or other drainage system component. A pipe can then be connected to the pipe stub, such as by a pipe fitting, to interconnect the various drainage system components.
Conventionally, a pipe stub is installed in a drainage system component in the factory such that at least a portion of the pipe stub extends outwardly therefrom. For example, the pipe stub can be at least partially embedded within a drainage system component, such as the end plate of a drainage channel, during the formation or molding of the drainage system component.
Alternatively, the pipe stub can be installed in the drainage system component in the field within a hole formed in the drainage system component. For example, an appropriately sized hole can be formed in the drainage system component to receive at least a portion of the pipe stub. The pipe stub can then be secured, such as with an adhesive, within the hole. Regardless of the method by which the pipe stub is installed, the pipe stub typically extends outwardly from the drainage system component by a distance equal to about the cross-sectional diameter of the pipe stub.
Numerous examples of drainage systems have been disclosed which employ such pipe stubs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,620 to Hughes discloses a catch basin for receiving liquid drainage and for discharging the liquid to drainage pipes. The catch basin is formed of several separate sections which are stacked to form the resulting basin structure. Matching partial apertures in these sections are aligned to form apertures in the sidewalls of the basin structure. A spigot connector can be positioned within the partial apertures so as to be trapped and held within a respective aperture once the sections are joined. The spigot connector extends outward from the basin structure and serves to connect the basin to various drainage pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,437 to Daley discloses drainage receivers which are connected in various combinations with underground piping so as to direct water flow through a sewer system. In particular, a single receiver is provided which receives the water collected by a number of other receivers and which provides the water to the sewer system. Accordingly, the drainage receiver of the Daley '437 patent includes various necks which extend outwardly therefrom to adaptively connect outlets of the single receiver to the other receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,077 to Scarfe also discloses a underground system for the disposal of surface water and soil. Specifically, the system of the Scarfe '077 patent includes an access pit having multiple inlets and an outlet. The access pit is set in concrete beneath the ground surface. Connector sleeves which are formed of relatively short pipe lengths extend through the access pit inlet and outlets and protrude outwardly beyond the concrete. The short pipe lengths are, in turn, connected with drainage pipes to allow water and soil to drain from the access pit.
In spite of the widespread use of pipe stubs to interconnect the various components of a drainage system, the use of pipe stubs has been found to be disadvantageous for several reasons. In particular, storage and transportation of drainage system components which have a pipe stub extending outwardly therefrom can be difficult and awkward since the outwardly extending pipe stub increases the size and fragility of the structure. More specifically, during transportation and storage of the drainage system component, the pipe stub can be bumped or otherwise impacted which, in turn, fracture the pipe stub, the drainage system component, or both. In addition, the outwardly extending pipe stub further complicates storage of the drainage system components since the pipe stub does not readily permit close stacking or nesting of the components.
Alternatively, if the pipe stub is installed in the field, a hole of relatively precise dimensions must be formed in the drainage system component in order to properly receive and mate with the pipe stub. However, the materials which form the drainage system components are relatively brittle. In particular, drainage system components which are formed from a combination of a polymeric resin and aggregate material are relatively brittle, especially as the percentage by weight of aggregate material increases. Accordingly, all or a part of the drainage system component could shatter during formation of the hole therein.
Regardless of the method by which the pipe stub is installed, a pipe fitting must generally be employed to secure a pipe to the outwardly extending portion of the pipe stub. The use of a pipe fitting to couple the pipe stub to a pipe, not only increases the number of components required to assemble the drainage system and the resulting cost of the drainage system, but also forms an additional joint through which liquid may leak.